The invention concerns a thicknessing machine for wood, and particularly a compact but durable machine which, although portable, will still serve for heavy duty work.
Hitherto, thicknessing machines or planers have been large, cumbersome machines which, once installed, remain in a single location for the duration of their working life. The disadvantages of cutting material to size and subsequently transporting it to the site where it will be used are apparent. With a machine actually on the site, the material can be produced as it is required, thus eliminating waste, and small adjustments to the required size can be simply and quickly effected.